sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomedha (Disgustedorite)
Gomedha is a Corrupted Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She lives on Earth in Limestone, Kansas with Pyrite. Along with Pyrite, she has an agreement with the Crystal Gems to help contain all aggressive monsters that pass through the area; prior to this agreement, all aggressive monsters were merely chased away. Gomedha's appearance cycles with the seasons to handle the surprisingly harsh changes in temperature in Kansas. * From April to mid-September, she is in her summer coat, where most of her body is covered in scales rather than fur. * From mid-September to early November, she is in her fall coat, where more fluff starts to appear on parts of her body that get cold easily. * From early November to late February, she is in her winter coat, where her entire body is covered in fur. * From late February to April, she is in her spring coat, where her fur comes off in awkward clumps, giving her a bedraggled look. Gomedha is voiced by Disgustedorite. Appearance Corrupted Summer Coat In her corrupted form, Gomedha stands on four legs and is wolf-like in general anatomy. Her face is somewhere between a cat's and an otter's in shape, and she has three hoofed toes on each foot. Her body is primarily covered in small soft non-overlapping scales resembling those of lizards, with her neck and tail tip covered by plush orange, yellow, and brown hair and her face covered with soft velvety fur. Her scales are mainly red, with light splashes on her back and feet and brown spots scattered over her back and legs. Her head is brown with a darker brown snout and inner ears, and her nose, eyebrows, and the outsides of her ears are lighter. Her gemstone is located on her throat, and has a noticeably asymmetrical and rotated facet. Her eyes are a light tan color with slit pupils. Fall Coat Gomedha's fall coat is mostly the same as her summer coat, except that her tail tuft has extended closer to the base of her tail, pink tufts of fur have grown on her ankles, and her mane has extended with dark brown stripe starting to appear down the new fur on her rump. Winter Coat In her winter coat, Gomedha is completely covered in soft yellow-orange fur, with an orange and brown stripe down her back; pink around her ankles, ears, and most of her head; a brown stripe on her forehead; and a dark brown snout and tail tip. She retains scales on her paw pads, and her hooves and nose remain the same. Personality Gomedha has overall very laid back, like other corrupted vega garnets. She has a playful nature, and is quick to try to make friends. However, when presented with a major threat, she often becomes wild and unpredictable--an unfortunate effect of her corruption. She's spooked easily, but upon recovering is quick to investigate anything new she encounters. She's extremely curious and inquisitive, though this regularly gets her into trouble. When her friends are in trouble, she becomes a fierce fighter and will do just about anything to protect them, even though this often means biting off more than she can chew. Her idea of what puts her friends in danger can be a bit silly sometimes, however. History Gomedha's history is surprisingly long and eventful for that of a corrupted gem. Most of this section is undetailed but will be updated later. At some point prior to the Gem War, Gomedha visited a planet with a hostile environment and, like other vega garnets in similar situations, developed internal temperature regulation based in her electrical powers. Gem of the Mountains Once upon a time, Gomedha was just one of the doomed vega-kind. Experimental gems made for a trait to later apply to gemkind. She made it through quarantine, one of the few lucky beings, only then she was shipped off to the war, where she fought and stayed and so there her mind was torn, despite that. After the corruption attack, like most other Gems on earth Gomedha was corrupted--an ironic fate for a gem who survived the quarantine of her type. She took on a dog-like form typical of corrupted vega garnets, and she spent the first thousand years or so of her corrupted life up in the rocky mountains with a handful of other corrupted gems with more laid back personalities, which together passively protected weaker corrupted gems by chasing off aggressive monsters. She became close to a corrupted Ametrine who lived in the same area, possibly as a result of a lingering memory of just prior to the attack when Gomedha tried to help this Ametrine during the mad rush to escape the planet. Gomedha and Ametrine had high respect for a corrupted Ferruginous Quartz who served as leader of this group of laid-back monsters. Unfortunately, another corrupted gem--a bird-like corrupted Malachite--proved to be less laid back than she seemed and attempted to incite conflict to claim the region as her own territory. This didn't go well for the Malachite, but it did result in Ferruginous Quartz being shattered--and Gomedha responded by attempting to avenge her, and while she succeeded with assistance from Ametrine and a few others from the group, she herself dealt the final shattering blow--although her corrupted mind correctly said this was necessary, this affected her greatly. After this, Gomedha felt like she didn't belong, so she left the mountains. The War Which Never Ended Once upon a time, a gem went against her nature to avenge her, but the toll of what she'd done made her wonder if she was a danger. And so she left the great rockies, not to return because she sees that in the distance there was a place where she fit better than where she had been forever... As gomedha headed eastward, she entered a hot desert. Her thick fur coat that had kept her at a cozy temperature in the mountains was now causing her to become so hot that it had the potential to damage her gemstone. Initially, she handled this by only coming out at night, but this was not ideal. This is when the hyperadaptability reflex kicked in--when combined with corruption, it caused her form to physically change during regeneration, without any of her own input. In this case, this was a dramatic shortening of her fur coat, causing her to almost resemble an oversized sphinx cat. In the desert, Gomedha encountered other corrupted gems. Few were as laid back as the ones she knew in the mountains, most were aggressive and wild. This is why it came as a surprise when she discovered they were actually fighting a war! Indeed, there seemed to be two groups of these corrupted gems--though Gomedha did not know it, these had been crystal gems and homeworld gems who were mid-battle when the corruption attack hit. Gomedha spent a few hundred years simply trying to avoid them, but the problem grew as corrupted gems from other regions wandered in and were sucked into the conflict. Eventually, Gomedha attempted to step between them--identifying the ringleaders and attempting to get between them. Unfortunately, they were much larger than her and completely unamused. They would have killed Gomedha then, if not for the fact that their little conflict was happening on a warp pad. Which activated, launching Gomedha into the air and out of harm's way. The Crystal Gems of the time--Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl--arrived in that moment and started capturing corrupted gems, only missing Gomedha because she fled as soon a she hit the ground. The conflict ended with the capture of nearly all the monsters involved, leaving the area nearly devoid of corrupted gem activity for years afterwards. Eventually, corrupted gems began to move back into the region. Gomedha was pushed further east by larger aggressive gems claiming territory. An Age of Queens Once upon a time a monster found herself in an endless battle, one she tried to stop only to have her thunder stole by the crystal, so she wandered east, where there were smaller beasts, so she could someday find a place like her nature where she could live happily in a laid back lifestyle away from conflict... Indeed, the great plains seemed far more peaceful. There, Gomedha encountered seasons, and her hyperadaptability reflex struggled to keep up. The end result of this was the appearance of a hyperadaptation totally unique to her--seasonal form shift, between distinct "summer" and "winter" forms. Out in the plains, Gomedha encountered many other corrupted gems, which seemed to all be laid back. At one point, she encountered a corrupted Lapis, who she befriended. The strange peace of the plains soon turned out to not be as it seemed, however. As it turned out, the plains were divided into territories led by very large and powerful monsters which kept the peace by simply killing any monster who stepped out of line. This was not ideal, but Gomedha went along with it because she wasn't much of a fighter anyway. This changed, however, when the corrupted Lapis she had befriended got into a scuffle and was shattered by the local territory-holder, a large corrupted Nephrite who apparently subscribed to zero tolerance policy. Gomedha reacted poorly to this, but she was not especially fit to go against the acidic saliva of a Nephrite; ultimately, her poor reaction was interpreted as stepping out of line as well and she found herself on the run. However, luck was on her side as this was an age when wild bison ran free in the great plains. After accidentally causing a stampede during the chase, Gomedha took a chance and directed it at her pursuer. This was successful, and the corrupted Nephrite was stampeded into splinters. This caused immediate chaos in the region, as the weaker "laid back" gems had been encouraged by Gomedha's victory. Gomedha fled further north to avoid being caught in the crossfire, and regret for what she did rose once again. Enter Pyrite Once upon a time...why am I writing these? I'll just make the intro for this one later lol. As time passed, the world changed. Humans developed technology and built roads. Gomedha was mostly unfazed, preferring to avoid human settlements anyway, but as more and more roads cut up the plains, she started having to cross them regularly. Inevitably, one day she was struck and stunned by a vehicle during one of these crossings. In a world influenced by gems, a creature like Gomedha is a vague curiosity at best, mundane at worst. Thus, she was promptly picked up by animal control, the aura created by her electrical powers was mistaken for corrupted microchip data, and she was essentially thrown into a kennel while the humans tried to find her "owner" without even a comment on her appearance or gemstone. Gomedha was understandably not happy about this, but was too afraid of all the scary humans and dogs she was surrounded by to actually break out, so she essentially just sat in the kennel and snarled at anyone passing by. Eventually, about 2 weeks later, Gomedha's "owner" had been found, or at least someone claiming to own her. And in walked a Gem--more specifically, Pyrite, a gem with little memory of her past who had somehow managed to evade corruption. A trip in a dog carrier later and Gomedha was now inside a house. As Gomedha's encounters with non-corrupted gems up to this point had not been positive, she loudly disagreed with this new arrangement. But with little choice in the matter, she slowly became tolerant of Pyrite's presence; meanwhile, Pyrite attempted to identify Gomedha's gemstone, which caught Gomedha's attention when the correct stone was said. Clearly, this weird non-corrupted gem wanted to understand Gomedha, and so Gomedha was willing to try to understand Pyrite. With a rise in tolerance and trust, Gomedha became used to the strange environment she was now living in--a small town in Kansas named Limestone. With lax leash laws, Gomedha was allowed to wander free, which helped a lot in the trust department. She soon found that this town was far safer than the world outside--other corrupted gems actively avoided it, and ones that did enter and pose a threat were generally chased off by humans. The occasional large monster would arrive--but apparently Pyrite was already dealing with these, so Gomedha started to help out. Gomedha was satisfied with this way of living--it was similar to what she had been accustomed to up in the mountains thousands of years prior, just a different setting and with way more humans. At one point, however, Garnet showed up. Unannounced, as she does. This wasn't really a big deal to Gomedha, other than the fact that she was being chased around town by a Gem who wanted to poof and bubble her. This was, however, a big deal to Pyrite, who had never encountered another non-corrupted Gem before and was also obviously concerned about Gomedha's safety. Pyrite's presence, meanwhile, was also a big deal to Garnet who, being under the assumption that no gems outside the Crystal Gems had survived corruption, did not anticipate that encountering an exception would be very likely. This made halting Garnet's pursuit of Gomedha a fairly easy task, and Pyrite was able to convince Garnet that Gomedha was not a threat. Recognizing that Pyrite had no apparent memory further back than a few years, Garnet then gave Pyrite a run-down of corruption and recommended poofing and bubbling any corrupted gems she encounters, and so after Garnet left that's exactly what Pyrite and Gomedha did when a corrupted gem entered Limestone, though Pyrite did all the bubbling since Gomedha couldn't due to her own corruption. The Uncorruption As time passed, things changed in parts of the world that Gomedha and Pyrite were unaware of. A cure for corruption was found, and so one day Steven simply showed up at the door. This was after all the bubbled gems had already been healed; Gomedha had simply been forgotten, since Steven had not been aware of her existence before he had apparently asked Garnet if there were any corrupted gems missing. Pyrite, having completely missed out on the whole "Steven" thing, didn't trust him initially and was quick to bar him from coming near Gomedha; however, Gomedha was curious about Steven and pushed past Pyrite to see him up close. Since Gomedha seemed to not feel threatened by Steven, Pyrite reluctantly heard Steven out, and so Gomedha could be taken to the fountain to be healed of her corruption. Alas, this was not a simple case. When a Gem is corrupted for a very long time, some of the corrupted traits become permanent; for most gems who spent 5,000 years in a corrupted state, this usually meant horns, spikes, or tails. For a Gem like Gomedha, however, there was a complication--as a vega garnet, Gomedha's hyperadaptability mixed with the corrupted state rapidly increased the permanency rate of her corrupted form, leaving every physical aspect of corruption completely permanent. And so, there she was, with a perfectly healed and uncorrupted mind, yet with a physical form identical to before she entered the fountain. Steven asked why it didn't work, to which Gomedha responded by looking at her reflection, seeing it as wrong, and attempting to shapeshift into a humanoid shape. She could not sustain the humanoid form for longer than a few seconds, however, as she had not shapeshifted in thousands of years and was very out of practice, so she quickly snapped back into her corrupted shape. Her corrupted appearance was permanent--and worse, she was now fully aware of it. What does one even do in that situation? Go home confused and then sing a song about it, obviously. And that is exactly what Gomedha did. Abilities Gomedha theoretically has all standard Gem abilities, but cannot access most of them because of her corruption. Her unique abilities include: * Electrokinesis: Gomedha's mane can hold high amounts of static electricity, which she can then use and discharge at her will. * Self-Amputation: Gomedha can detach parts of her body at will without dissipating her form. Detached parts linger for up to half an hour, flopping about on the ground; this is so that when presented with a threat, she can just drop her tail and run. * Form Persistence: Gomedha's physical form can persist even after she suffers brutal injury. This adaptation is what allows her to drop parts of her body, but it also means she has to suffer more before her form dissipates after losing a battle. * Creature Creation: Like many other corrupted gems, Gomedha can summon miniature versions of herself to battle for her. However, these take a lot of energy to create, so she only does it when she knows she will need to. Fusions Click here to view Gomedha's fusion notes Relationships Pyrite (to be written) Trivia * Gomedha's design was inspired by a variety of different animals, mostly originating from India. * Gomedha's name was at the time of her creation an uncommon alternate word for hessonite, chosen specifically to ensure that there were no other gemsonas with the same name at the time. ** The word has since become commonly used to refer to brown varieties of hessonite, strangely specifically those with colors similar to Gomedha's original color scheme which had not been based on actual "gomedha" gemstones. This coincidence is baffling. * Gomedha is fully capable of reading, though her writing ability is questionable. Galleries Main Gallery Fanart Gallery (to be added) Design Gallery Gemology *In English, the term "gomedha" typically refers to brown varieties of Hessonite. The term originates from the Sanskrit word for hessonite, gomedhaka. *Hessonite is said to have been formed from the fingernails of Vala, a powerful demon who caused trouble for all of the other gods in the universe, when he was captured, killed, and cut into pieces. *It is believed that hessonite brings success, good fortune, and longevity. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:Vega Garnets Category:Approved Characters Category:Disgustedorite